I Choose You
by outofchampagne
Summary: Inspired by the song "I Choose You" by Timeflies. This drabble tells the story of Klaus and Caroline and their complicated relationship. He has messed up countless times and when she thinks the two are finally done and over with, he finds his way back to her because he chooses her. He needs somebody to love and that somebody is Caroline Forbes. AU/AH


**Here's a little something I came up with while listening to I Choose You by Timeflies on repeat. Note: I was listening to the acoustic version so it was even more amazing and it inspired me even more. Basically, the lyrics tell the story, obviously. It's a lovely song. If you haven't heard of the song, or Timeflies, then you need to head over to YouTube (AFTER YOU READ AND REVIEW THIS DRABBLE ;D) and search their songs because they're amazing.**

**Okay, enough blabbering. Enjoy this drabble, lovelies.**

* * *

_**Everybody needs somebody to love  
**__**I need somebody to love  
**__**And I choose you**_

He pulled out his wallet to retrieve his credit card to pay for the hotel room he was renting out for a night, but his mind suddenly stopped when he had pulled out the photo of _her_ along with it. In the back of his mind, he had thought he had left that on his bedside table back at his loft, but apparently he had taken her with him. His eyes fixated on her eyes – They were both bright and big; He could spend forever just staring into them. Then, he gazed down at her smile – Her smile was something that could light up the darkest room, even the darkest parts of him that had been kept hidden for years. As he stared at her smile, he thought of her laugh.

Her laugh was something he could listen to every single second of every single day.

This was just a picture of her. He had kept it in his wallet ever since he felt her stuff it into his hand six years ago. The edges were torn, the colors were fading, and yes, it had been folded a couple of times, but she still had that _glow_.

She would always have that glow.

" – Sir?"

The man at the front desk handed Klaus his card, along with a lifted brow as he subtly tried to catch a glimpse of the photo in his hand. Slapping his palm over his card, he slid it over towards him and stuffed it into its designated card slot, along with Caroline's picture.

"What was the room number again?" He inquired while placing his wallet into his back pocket, his free hand reaching over to sign a few more papers.

The man waited patiently until Klaus was down signing. He grabbed them, straightened them out, and placed them into a file. His fingers went for the keyboard, typing up some information before handing the blonde man a keycard. "Suite number 921 on the thirtieth floor, Mr. Mikaelson."

He gave the man a nod before taking the keycard and turning towards the elevator.

Suite number 921.

Nine twenty-one.

September twenty-one.

Once he was inside of the elevator, he pushed his floor button and tilted his head back against the wall of the elevator. Was it a coincidence his suite number happened to be the month and day him and Caroline had become exclusive the first time they got together? _Yes and no_. She would have been over the moon about this, but unfortunately she wasn't here nor was Klaus planning on letting her know. She had made it perfectly clear she didn't want so much of an update text on his business trip.

Their last night together didn't go very well.

With his back against the wall, he pulled out his phone and checked his text messages. Perhaps she would have gotten over the argument and messaged him, but he wasn't getting his hopes up. She had a tendency to stay fully angry until he had done something to redeem himself.

No messages from her, but there were a few from what he liked to call his _British booty-call_.

Her name was Genevieve… Or was it Ginerva?

**Heard you were back in the city! Let me know where you're staying and I'll head there after this shoot. Missed u :) xxx**

He mindlessly ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he reread that text over and over again in his head. Genevieve was exquisite. She was a beautiful girl with legs for days and bright red hair that he was surprised he found attractive, since he knew full well he had a thing for blondes. She was the one he called whenever he flew back to London for a business related trip, or whenever he found himself wandering the streets after realizing there was nothing for him in the States. The two had met at a pub near his old flat and from there started their temporary bliss.

However, she was no Caroline. Nobody could ever compare to a girl like Caroline Forbes. She was something else. For years, she had managed to put up with him and Klaus still couldn't believe he fucked things up with her. He had asked for this. He ruined everything. And now?

He was in London because of a bloody argument they had.

This wasn't business related at all.

**I'm staying at the Hilton London Tower Bridge Hotel. Floor 30, suite number 921. Bring a bottle of wine, my dear. ;)**

He thought about her.

_Caroline._

**Can't wait to see you. X**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked him, her eyes widening at the sight of her ex-boyfriend turned BFWF (best friends with benefits) preparing the kitchen table. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing down at what he had done and then shook his head. Turning his back towards her, he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the pot that was placed over the stove and walked back to the table, placing it directly in the middle.

"I made dinner."

She shook her head while continuously saying "_No no no no_…" while she made her way into the kitchen. "I have a date tonight! I told you yesterday that you shouldn't be here around this time. Damn it, Klaus!"

He raised a brow at the blonde. Was she bloody serious?

Did he remember her telling him that bit of information?

_Sure._

Did he care to obey her?

_No._

Why?

He loved her. He _fucking_ loved her. He didn't want to see her date other guys; he didn't even want her to speak to other guys. He was selfish when it came to her. Caroline belonged him, despite their break-up and complicated relationship.

"Are you seriously going to finish making that? Klaus, I need you out of here!" She shouted at him, her tone rising with every word. He looked back at her and exhaled loudly.

"Isn't it obvious I don't want you to go on this date, Caroline?" He retorted.

The blonde crossed her arms against her chest. "Well I don't care what you want. _Honestly_. I don't. I care what _I_ want… And do you know what I want, Klaus? _Hm?_ Do you?"

His brow lifted. "Wha-"

"I want to go on this damn date! This guy has been wanting to take me out for weeks, but I couldn't go out with him because I was sleeping with _you_!" Caroline pointed her finger towards Klaus before sighing audibly like before. "But now I'm finally able to because we haven't had sex in like two weeks…"

"You were the one who said no," he snapped.

"Only after I found out you were still sexting that _British whore_!"

"You and I aren't even together anymore – "

" – Which is why I can finally go out on this date."

The two fell silent. Klaus looked at her and blinked several times before averting his elsewhere. Caroline, on the other hand, kept her stare fixated on him.

"Then why do you still ask me to spend the night here?" He finally asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Because you're the only person I feel comfortable around."

"Do you love me?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Then don't go on this date with that that guy. _Stay here_. Have dinner with me." It almost sounded as if he were begging her.

She sucked in her bottom lip. "Klaus…"

He shook his head. "Don't."

As he ran his hand through his hair, he walked past the blonde and towards her bedroom where he kept most of his belongings. He felt her eyes on him as he walked away from her, and he felt her follow him into the room and watch him as he packed a suitcase. Grabbing anything within his reach, he tossed it into the space. Plain t-shirts, jeans, boxers… _were they clean? _... He tossed it all inside.

"Klaus? What are you doing?" She asked him. From his peripherals, he could see her standing in the middle of the doorway, her arms outstretched down her sides.

"I'm leaving like you asked me to."

"I meant for a few hours, not for a few days! You're not really going somewhere, are you?" Her tone sounded softer now, very different from the close shouting that had almost occurred in the kitchen.

He zipped up his suitcase and turned to face her. "I don't know. I have business I need to take care of." With that, he grabbed the handle and walked out the door, his shoulder barely brushing against hers.

Caroline reached for his arm and ran around his form so that she was now standing in front of him. "I'm not letting you leave, Klaus."

"Why not? You and I are no longer together. We should be seeing other people. What you and I are doing together isn't right. You said you wanted us to stay friends and I'm doing exactly what a friend would normally do in a situation like this. Date whoever you want, love. You're free."

"No." She replied. "I love you and you're not leaving me, Klaus. I'm not allowing that."

He watched as her eyes began to fill with tears. Something he hated with a passion. He hated seeing her cry, especially when he was the cause. He had done this to her so many times in the past. There were more reasons than fingers on both of his hands. He had hurt her, emotionally. He stressed her out constantly. He made her lose faith and trust in him, which was probably the worst thing he had done. However, he didn't mean to do it. He had done these things out of old habits that came from his past, his _dark_ past.

But he had thought Caroline helped him overcome everything. Over the course of their three-year relationship, she had helped him overcome the obstacles that kept him from truly living and being himself. He was stowed away in form of a man who was hardheaded, selfish, and careless, but somehow, she had managed to bring out the good in him.

She had always seen the good in him.

Three years later, they found themselves in a complicated situation. They had found each other in each other's beds, entangled in the sheets, her head placed over his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Their relationship was over, but their love wasn't. They both clearly loved each other, yet the label boyfriend and girlfriend was something that would have ruined them further therefore, they decided to end things completely.

Now, here they were.

"Don't cry, love," he said softly, reaching for the side of her face.

"Then _stay_."

"We both know I shouldn't."

"Fine."

"What?"

"_Go_. Get the hell out of here."

And so he left. No questions, no text messages, and no phone calls.

* * *

He felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist with every thrust. His face was buried into the crook of her neck while his palms gripped her sides, his fingers curling every time he felt the vibrations from her throat against the side of his face. Genevieve had her eyes shut as she cried out his name, her high stiletto heels digging into his lower back. "Klaus…" she moaned, her fresh manicure raking down his shoulder blades. He returned the pleasurable grunts every time he pulled out and then pushed himself back in.

He could have sworn he called her Ginny.

"Faster… harder…" she cried out and he did exactly that. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact he wanted the intercourse to be done and over with, but he had picked up the pace. Klaus was now working faster in order to hear her cry out his name even louder so that maybe the neighbors could file a noise complaint. He let out a groan and kissed her neck in a rough manner while he hit her spot harder than the first couple times.

Ginny… Ginerva… _Genevieve _shouted out his name once the two rode out their orgasms. He felt her walls encircle around his length before finally pulling out and rolling over beside the redhead. He was breathing heavily, but only because he was so close to saying _Caroline's _name.

"That was… so great," Genevieve said as her arms draped over Klaus' abdomen.

He blinked continuously up towards the ceiling. "It was fucking fantastic."

It was true. Sex with Genevieve was different. He would always compliment her; she was great and Klaus wouldn't even dare call another girl whenever he stayed in London. It was always her. The great Genevieve.

But he just couldn't help but think back to the time he and Caroline first made love.

**In a bed like this.**

**In a hotel like this.**

**In a city like this.**

They were in London for their 8th month anniversary, but their three-year anniversary of actually_ knowing_ each other. He had decided to be a little extravagant and take her to visit the city he called home. Of course, Caroline couldn't turn the trip down. She had spent her entire life in Mystic Falls, Virginia – a small town where hardly anything happened. So once Klaus had mentioned_ plane_, she automatically said, "Yes".

With his entire family living in New York, they longer had their old home, which was a beautiful piece of architecture. However, Klaus did manage to book a suite just for the two of them. It was a special night, of course; He wanted it to be memorable.

The two often argued, mainly because they were both stubborn and incapable of doing what one has said. Klaus was incapable of taking hints whereas Caroline was incapable of staying still. They fought all the time which obviously led to sex – post argument sex, which was completely different than what Klaus preferred, which was _making love_, something Caroline had never truly experienced, nor had Klaus.

The moment she walked into the room, she ran onto the bed and felt herself sink into the mattress, her laugh filling the entire room. Klaus chuckled and shut the doors behind him. He walked towards the blonde while he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoning the top buttons from his shirt. Caroline looked up at Klaus with her elbows propped up on the sheets.

"You're so sexy when you do that," she said, referring to Klaus' rolled up sleeves, unbuttoned shirt, and tousled hair.

He raised a brow at her and walked closer to the bed. "Oh really? I have to say you look quite tempting on this bed."

She seductively ran her tongue along her bottom lip, something she had picked up from Klaus. "I love you."

He returned the three words and within seconds, he was hovering over her tiny frame, his lips pressed against hers while his hands gripped her sides. The kiss was both rough and passionate, a little bit of what they both liked. He felt her arms go around his neck while she kissed him back, a sigh leaving her mouth and entering his. Both of their eyes fell shut as he felt Caroline roll him over so that she was now straddling him, her hands now holding tightly onto his shoulders. "I… love…you…so… much," she said in between kisses.

Klaus pulled back and looked up at the blonde with a smirk. "The things you do to me, love," he said as he reached up and caressed the side of her face before pulling her back down so that he could capture her lips once again.

Minutes had passed until finally the clothes came off. First, Klaus hands had made their way to the hem of Caroline's dress, his fingers slipping underneath to caress her thighs while simultaneously lifting the material higher and higher off her body until Caroline finally removed it completely. His eyes wandered her body, taking in the sight of a new set of lingerie Caroline had picked out just for the occasion and that alone made him go crazy.

She raked her hands down the front of his chest, fighting the urge to rip his button up straight down the middle, but she ended up doing it anyway. Klaus watched as the buttons flew out in all sorts of directions, causing the blonde to sit up and giggle. Klaus removed the material off his chest before switching positions, so that now Caroline's back was pressed against the silk sheets.

Klaus looked down at her with a smirk and positioned himself in between her legs. He lifted one leg up and rested the back of her ankle on his shoulder, and then he did the same with her other leg. He remembered her looking up at him with a lifted brow, wondering the hell he was going to do next, but before she get a word out, she felt his fingers run along her heated core. Caroline's eyes rolled back and her head fell onto the sheets. He ran his palms on her thighs until his fingers met with the straps of her lace panties, hooking them underneath and shimming them off her legs, revealing her sex.

He slowly kissed up Caroline's calves until the panties reached her knees and then he lowered her legs and slid them off. Catching a glimpse of her core, caused the man's crotch tighten. He ached for her. He wanted her.

His lips traveled up her stomach until he reached her lips where he captured them for another kiss. Caroline's hands tangled with the ends of his hair while he wrapped his own arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the bed. Their mouths parted, allowing the other to taste and kiss each other wholly before Klaus removed his jeans and boxers.

The two continued to express their love to one another while he eased himself inside of her, taking in the small gasp Caroline let out once he pushed past the barrier. He promised her _he would never hurt her _and that_ he loved her with his whole heart_ while he pumped himself in and out of her slowly while Caroline nodded and kissed the side of his neck.

He loved her. He fucking loved her. And now they were making love. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck where he placed feather light kisses with every thrust. He felt her nails rake down his back; there was hardly any pain. He heard her whimper softly; he heard the sound of her heartbeat beating rapidly in her chest and so he held her tight as he continued to hit that spot that caused the blonde to hold onto him for dear life.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. She was nearly close.

"I love you so much," he whispered right back.

The two came together in perfect harmony and it was everything they had expected.

* * *

It was now morning and Klaus was still in London. With a mug of coffee in hand, he stared out the window and looked at the view his suite had given him. It wasn't the best view, but it sure as hell wasn't what he considered _home_. As he looked at the buildings and the minuscule people making their way down the sidewalks, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

Was she still with that guy that apparently had pined over her for months? Had they slept together? Had she fucked up as badly as he did?

Knowing her, she couldn't have fucked up. That was his job.

And he had fucked up so badly.

It was 8 am in London, which meant it was 3 in the morning in New York – There was a chance Caroline was still awake. He could call her up at this very moment. He could tell her he messed up just like the previous times. He could beg for forgiveness. But he just couldn't reach his phone.

Arms snaked around his waste as he took another sip of coffee. He looked down at his bare chest and watched as Genevieve's hands clasped right over his belly button.

"What brings you back, dear?" She asked, her voice soft.

Klaus ran his tongue over his bottom lip and tightens his hold around the handle of the mug. Genevieve always knew the reason he came to London, if it wasn't really business related. She was aware of Caroline and the feelings she had cast upon Klaus. From what she had heard, she knew Caroline was a one in a million kind of girl. She was special and someone that special didn't deserve to be treated like anything less than a queen.

"Your darling Caroline again?"

He nodded before placing the mug down on the nearby table. The man turned around slowly so that he was now facing the redhead, his arms going around her tiny waist. "I hurt her."

"You always hurt her, love," she replied, her head tilted back slightly so that she could look up at him. "If you continue to do so, might as well stay here… And be with me."

Klaus raised a brow. "You're nothing but a 2 am booty call, love."

As he looked down at the redhead, he couldn't help but picture Caroline standing right behind her, smiling because of what he had just said. Genevieve was nothing more than his British booty call. She was always going to be that, no matter what. There was no future for her and Klaus. Never in a million fucking years, he thought. But there, there was Caroline laughing and giving him a thumbs up because that was something she would do. She would praise him for being an ass to a girl who was urging him to stay with her in London. Caroline would scowl at the girl one second, but then give Klaus a wink the next.

If he left London now, he could catch a flight back to New York and make it there before twelve, noon.

The problem was what lay before him and Caroline. It was another one of their arguments, and although this one could never compare to one of their bigger, more threatening arguments, he honestly felt this could have been the end. The moment he walked out the door, he could have sworn he heard Caroline say something along the lines of "Never show up at my doorstep every again", but then again, perhaps it was the anger rushing through his veins and hers as well. A day without hearing her voice made Klaus feel incomplete, almost broken and incapable to function. Even if she were to yell at him some more, he would at least feel slightly better. Her voice was what kept him going, as well as the other parts of her.

He wanted to call her. He wanted to apologize.

He just didn't want to be around Genevieve any longer.

Was she afraid this was the end? Was she as scared as he was? Klaus wanted to know. If she was, he would get back to her as quickly as possible. He would get on the next plane to New York just to wrap his arms around her, hold her tight, and whisper into her ear that he was never leaving again and that he would always choose her. _Her._

He would always choose her.

Because he loved her.

He **fucking** loved her.

He knew that. He had always known that.

So why in the world was he in London? In a hotel room with Genevieve?

He needed to be back in the States with the one girl who was just as stubborn as he was. He had to get back to the girl whose hair and smile shined like gold. He had to get back to Caroline because she liked to dance in the middle of the hallway which was one of the reasons he was always late to work in the morning. He had to go back because she was the reason for his smile, his happiness, his sense of belonging. She saved him and to him, she was his world. She was everything to him. How could he just leave her behind?

_Don't worry, love_, he thought. _I'm coming back to you_.

Klaus was now on a plane back to Caroline and this time, it was his own heart that was beating rapidly. He couldn't remember the last time his heart had pumped this quickly, but it was all for Caroline. All for her.

_Everybody needs somebody to love, everybody needs somebody to love_  
_I need somebody to love, I need somebody to love_

Those words ran through his mind throughout the entire cab ride back to her apartment. He looked out the window and stared up at the blue sky and the sun. He was right. He had made it a little past twelve, noon. So far, everything was going according to plan.

The moment he would knock on her door, he would picture the blonde opening it and looking up at him, wondering what was going on. He would tell her he was sorry for what happened and for everything else that had happened since their break-up. He would look at her and ask her for another chance because he loved her and he didn't want her to be with anyone else besides him because he was a selfish man when it came to Caroline. He was the only person who knew she preferred the taste of Mountain Dew Code Red when she claimed her favorite fountain drink was Diet Coke. He knew the movie that made her cry her eyes out was Because of Winn Dixie and the song that caused the same reaction was 'Dance With My Father Again' by Luther Vandross. Klaus was probably the only person that knew Caroline had chopped off most of her hair when she was only six years old and every time he would see the picture to remind himself of it, he would laugh out loud uncontrollably. There were so many other things he knew about her that no one else would, or hardly knew. He knew her inside and out. If he wanted to, he could pick her apart piece by piece in ways of hurting her, but then come back and put her together because he knew her that well. He knew exactly what to say to make her knees go weak or to have tears well up in her eyes. He could break her; he could piece her back together. Everyone knew she was the good for him, and he was the bad for her. The thing was, they were the good for each other.

If she opened the door for him, he would never leave again.

Klaus paid the driver and grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk before dragging it up the stairs of her building. He rang her room and waited patiently, his palms sweating like no other. Why was he so nervous?

_Don't be scared of losing me, 'cause I'm always choosing you_

Through the glass bits of the door, he saw her figure walk towards it. Then, he saw her eyes widen as she came to a stop. The two stared at each other through the glass. Come closer, he wanted to say.

"Caroline," he said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, her body still as stone.

Klaus took another step towards the door so that he could get a better look at her.

"I just wanted to apologize, love. For everything. Forgive me. I don't know why I acted that way the other night. You and I clearly are not together anymore, which means you are allowed to date whoever you please, and the same goes for me. But here's the thing, Caroline," he licked his lips. "I don't want to date anyone else. I don't want to meet anyone new. I'm done with the redhead from London; she can never compare to you, sweetheart. Never." Through the glass, he could see the blonde inch closer to the door. Klaus continued, "You and I... We are made for each other. We are destined to be together. Remember how I would always laugh every time you mention destiny and fate? Now look who's a believer, love. You've made me a believer. Don't you realize that? You've made me believe in things I never had the time to even think about. You've made me believe in a lot of things, love, but I think the most important one is that you've made me believe in myself." Now, Klaus could see Caroline reach out for the doorknob. "I don't know if you were scared that I left, but I'll let you in on a little secret: I was scared. I was scared because I thought maybe that was the end for you and I. The moment I walked out of the door, I wanted to come back inside, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me back in. I had fucked up many times, sweetheart. I have hurt you countless times, and I know you don't deserve that. You deserve better, Caroline. You deserve someone to dance with you in the hallway, or someone to appreciate your love for Mountain Dew Code Red... but Caroline, I don't want you with anyone else. I want you with me. You and me... Klaus and Caroline..." he pressed his lips together before saying a few more words. "Don't be scared, love. Because-" Caroline opened the door, her glistening eyes looking up into Klaus' blue hues that were nearly filled to the brim with tears.

"Because _what_?" She asked softly, the ends of her lips curling upward.

Klaus dropped his bags and pulled her by the waist.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

As he pulled away, their eyes locked and he replied, "– **I choose you**."

* * *

**There you go! Seriously, one of my favorite things. Sorry if Klaus seems a bit OOC in this. Anyway, NOW you guys are allowed to go and listen to this song and other songs by Timeflies. Don't forget to review because those comments make me happy.**

**Hope you all have a wonderful night/day/afternoon/holiday!**

**Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: outofchampagne**

**XXXX**


End file.
